A Day Before Us
by Z e t h A m s e l
Summary: Lo que para Mikasa comenzó como una tarde lluviosa y frustrante en la escuela, termino en un encuentro torpe y adorable. [¡Para la MultiKasa Week 2019! Día 2: AU Escolar]
1. Brujas Colt x Mikasa

**Advertencias:**Posible OoC en los personajes.Lenguaje obsceno.

**Parejas**: Colt Grice / Mikasa Ackerman.

**Géneros**: Comedia / Romance

**Clasificación**: T

**Disclaimer**: Todos sus personajes a Hajime Isayama.

**Summary**: Colt desperto en la cama equivocada, en el cuarto equivocado y con una mujer que no conocía.

**N/A**: Al final del capitulo.

**_B_**rujas

.

.

.

Se removió entre las sábanas sintiendo que el estómago le gruñía en un leve malestar, Colt frunció las cejas aun medio dormido y molesto con su propio cuerpo por fastidiarlo y aunque intentó volver a conciliar el sueño, al final se había rendido.

Resignado a volver a la miserable de su realidad, decidió despertarse.

Primero abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocando su azulina mirada en el cielo del techo, el sol que se filtraba entre las cortinas rojas le dio de lleno en la cara lo que le hizo maldecir en voz baja y rápidamente las cerró dándole un descanso a sus -ahora- lastimados ojos.

Su cabeza palpitaba dándole a entender que su amiga resaca ya estaba lista y dispuesta a joderle el día o por lo menos lo que quedaba de el. Trataba de recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior hasta que las imágenes de de luces neon y botellas de cerveza comenzaron a rebobinar en su cerebro.

Demonios. Todavía no era ni mitad de semana y ya se había emborrachado ¿qué tan mal tenía que estar para eso? Por lo visto mucho.

Recuerda haberse ido con Porko a ese extraño Bar, donde su despecho por Pieck y enojo con Reiner le hicieron perder la conciencia allá por el sexto vaso del más fuerte de los licores que había, Porko había estado a su lado todo el tiempo e incluso podría volver a recitar la canción que ambos habían estado cantando en uno de los rincones del aquel sitio pero después de empinarse aquella botella de tequila ya no podía recordar más y con cada intento por hacerlo su cabeza dolía cada vez peor.

**_Maldición, la cabeza me va explotar._**

Mareado y con ganas de meterse a la ducha para poder asearse toda la mugre de ayer, Colt se fue desperezando en la cama y poco a poco se fue sentando en el colchón. Tenía que hacer frente a lo que seguramente sería el peor castigo por parte de sus padres, por no decir que había faltado su trabajo y eso significaba menos dinero aunque era poco si lo comparaba con Magath.

Un escalofrío le corrió por toda la espalda ante la perspectiva de lo que sería su sentencia, aunque, si era sincero; ya estaba muerto hace horas.

Resignado, Colt se dirigió hacia la ventana a abrir las cortinas cuando un minúsculo pensamiento lo invadió, él no recordaba haber elegido el color rojo para las cortinas de su habitación aunque ahora que lo pensaba, él ni siquiera tenía cortinas en su ventana.

Oh no.

Sorprendido, comenzó a voltear a todas partes para comprobar en lo que hasta ahora temía, él no estaba en su cuarto, de hecho, no estaba en ningún cuarto que fuese de alguno de sus amigos. Este estaba pintado en colores oscuros, entre morado y un rojo demasiado fuerte y en las paredes colgaban pinturas y retratos de los cuales no supo identificar debido al arte tan brusco y oscuro de estos con formas indefinidas, y las que lo tenían, no pasaban de cuervos extremadamente aterradores o rostros macabros e inhumanamente monótonos

Trago duro cuando sintió que la corriente de aire que provenía de afuera le daba de lleno el pecho y tembló aún más al percatarse de que estaba desnudo

—Joder...— ¿pero en qué clase de lío se había metido? Solo eso le faltaba, haberse metido con una loca subnormal mientras estaba ebrio, habia visto de esto muchas veces en la televisión. Se acercaban a hombres indefensos e ignorantes y los atraian con dulces sonrisas y miradas coquetas y el resultado siempre había sido casi el mismo y es que de repente la idea de amanecer en un callejon desolado sin el pito podia ser todo menos agradable

Una bruja sin dudarlo.

Y es que Colt sabía que nunca había sido especialmente fuerte cuando se trataba de bebida, era el primero en tomar y el primero en perderse en ella pero nunca ¡jamás! a tal grado de no poder acordarse que había pasado con él. Tampoco era la clase de personas que buscara una aventura acostándose con cualquier desconocida que encontrará, tenía un código moral después de todo y más aún teniendo en cuenta lo enamorado que estaba de Pieck.

La cuestión era ¿Qué había pasado anoche? No ¿Qué hizo él anoche? ¿Y con quien se había acostado? Y eso ni siquiera era lo peor, si su sentido del pesismismo no fallaba, él ya estaba perdido.

Con temor se fue deshaciendo de la suaves y frescas sábanas y sólo así darse cuenta que todavía tenía puesta la ropa interior y aunque el hecho lo hizo suspirar con alivio, aún podía sentir el presentimiento de que algo malo iba pasar.

Sacudió su cabeza. Tenía que salir de aquí.

Se levantó de la cama casi a trompicones buscando sus jeans los cuales estaban a sólo unos pasos de la cama, arrugados y hechos bola, ya con lo nervios de punta, hurgó entre sus bolsillos su teléfono hasta dar con el.

Lo tomo rápidamente para darse cuenta que gozaba sólo del tres por ciento de batería en el que halló cinco llamadas perdidas de sus padres, dos de Porko y sólo una de Magath. Oh viejo, si sus padres no lo mataban con el castigo que le darían estaba seguro de que Magath lo degollaria.

Con premura, comenzó a ponerse los pantalones y a buscar sus zapatos. Sea lo que sea que hubiese sucedido anoche, lo averiguaría después pero ahora la prioridad era salir de donde sea que estuviese—Y no es que fuera un paranoico, pero por la forma en que estaba decorada esa habitación no le sorprendería si encontrara cabras muertas o cadáveres humanos dentro del closet.

Bueno tal vez si lo era, pero solo un poco—

Se ajustó el cinturón de sus pantalones y aunque buscó su camisa por todas partes, no la encontró y pensó en las opciones que le ofrecía el panorama, no era tan raro que un chico saliera sin camisa pero con este clima hasta el consideraría quedarse ahí. A como estaban las cosas Colt sólo tenía dos opciones: quedarse y conocer la mujer que se había aprovechado de su precario estado de conciencia o salir al aire libre arriesgándose a contraer un resfriado.

Se inclinó por lo segundo.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta tratando de hacer poco ruido, afuera sólo había un pasillo angosto de paredes en colores más claros sin retratos ni nada a la vista y al final de este lograba ver una puerta y en lo que respectaba, su tan ansiada libertad. Camino a zancadas largas llegando hasta el final del pasillo donde vislumbro una pequeña sala, volteó hacia todos lados sin ver a nadie y sonrió satisfecho andando más tranquilo hacia la salida.

— Oh, ya estás despierto.

Colt salto en su lugar y volteó hacia la propietaria de la voz. Se congeló y sintió el cuerpo sudar como puerco antes de rostizarse todo al mismo tiempo.

En toda su infancia, había relacionado los cuentos míticos como algo que no podría pasar jamás en la realidad, no es que fuera un amargado ni nada sólo que creer la idea de que las personas podían ser fácilmente manipuladas por una vieja fea y con la cara arrugada le parecía estúpido, la cosa era, que esta bruja en particular no era fea. Para nada.

De cabellos lacios azabaches y una piel tan blanca como la porcelana que su madre solia usar de adorno en sus vitrinas sus ojos eran de un claro color gris claro salpicados de motas azules y enmarcados por aquellas tupidas y largas pestañas, de nariz respingona y una boca carnosa.

De todo esto solo había dos cosas que sacar, la primera y mala noticia, había fallado rotundamente en salir huyendo, lo segundo y buena noticia es que ya había encontrado su camisa.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó la mujer mientras se acercaba hacia él con la camisa meciéndose sobre ella y _sólo_ la camisa. Ella lo tomó del rostro, inspeccionando con suavidad, pasó sus manos por la parte de su mentón, barbilla y labios y el rubio sintió que le temblaban las piernas sin saber si era por miedo o asombro.

Las brujas no deberían ser tan malditamente preciosas.

— Y-Yo...— _yo creo que algo se me paro y no fue el corazón_. Susurro una parte de su mente y a Colt se le hizo insoportable tener la voz de Porko como parte de su conciencia.

— Supongo que aparte de la resaca no tienes nada más ¿he? — dijo ella y le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de rozar sus labios fugazmente, las alarmas de Colt se dispararon por todo su cuerpo y velozmente tomó aquella chica por los hombros y la separó de él.

— ¡¿Que haces?! — cuestiono horrorizado. Ella lo miró entre molesta y confundida por el arrebato y casi como si quemara la soltó y retrocedió dos pasos.

— Bueno eso mato el momento — respondió mientras cruzaba sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos haciendo que estos saltasen alegres y le dedicara una gélida mirada — Ahora me puedes decir ¿que carajos te pasa?

— ¡Yo lo siento! Es...es que...— balbuceo un par de cosas sin sentido y la chica no parecía ser del tipo de personas pacientes pero toda la situación le estaba robando la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Ella gruño.

— Anoche parecías todo un romeo buscando a su julieta y ahora parece como si no supieras quien-...— ella pareció reflexionar ante la idea y se acercó a él peligrosamente con la mirada clavando dagas plateadas.

— Yo... — un sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas al decirlo, la pena de haber hecho algo sin saber que o porqué

— ¿Esto es serio? ¿En verdad no recuerdas que paso? — su tono de voz pareció levemente desilusionado y a Colt lo invadió la culpa de haberla puesto así.

— Se que estaba en el bar pero después...— después de muchas botellas de anda tú saber qué, tenia suerte de recordar cómo se llamaba.— Escuche, sea lo que sea que haya pasado anoche, disculpeme por favor, usualmente yo no soy así

— Por la forma en como casi me violabas en los baños podría jurar otra cosa — respondió con una cara de pocket.

— ¡¿Que yo que?! — exclamó alarmado — o por dios ¿pero qué hice?

Dijo violar ¡El casi viola a una mujer estando borracho! ¿que clase de hombre era él? Resulta que nunca fue la víctima si no que casi se aprovechaba de una mujer. Estaba en plena crisis de histeria. ¿Que diría su hermanito de esto?

_¿Que no es violación si se disfruta?_

¡Al carajo contigo Porko!

— Oye cálmate — dijo la desconocida tomándolo nuevamente del rostro y tratando de tranquilizarlo — Anoche, yo también estaba pasada de copas ¿sabes? ¿Porque no mejor te sientas y dejas que te explique?

Colt asintió y ella lo soltó despacio guiándole para que se sentara en uno de los sofás, pasaron unos minutos en el que ella le ofreció un poco de agua para calmar su ataque de nervios y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que a él le cayeron de maravillas.

— Bueno...— comenzó una vez que el rubio se calmó — para empezar yo también estaba algo borracha anoche y luego llegaste tú hablando de una chica pero con el ruido yo ya ni podía escuchar nada...luego pues, tu te veías adorable y parecías un cachorro perdido entre tanta gente así que solo te lleve hacia la baños para que me explicaras bien pero...bueno, terminamos besandonos y pues una cosa llevó a la otra y ¡puff! henos aquí.

— ¿Es todo? ¿no hicimos nada? — pregunto todavía escéptico por la historia.

— Te quedaste dormido antes de que pudiésemos hacer algo — una sonrisa tiró de los labios de la femenina en una mueca coqueta — pero, siempre podemos repetirlo.

Dijo y poco a poco se fue acercando a Colt, este no fue consciente de su proximidad hasta que sintió sus pechos juntarse con el suyo y el suave aliento a menta que llenaba sus fosas nasales. La pelinegra trepó por las piernas del rubio hasta estar a horcajadas sobre él y fue repartiendo besos de mariposa a lo largo de toda la piel expuesta de su abdomen, Colt reprimió un suspiro cuando lo dientes traviesos comenzaron jugar con su manzana de Adán, las manos de él se aferraron con fuerza a la cintura de la morocha como no queriendo soltar parte de su autocontrol con ello.

Los labios de ella siguieron por un camino de besos que surgieron desde su mentón hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, el cual beso y chupo como un caramelo. Ella pasó sus manos por detrás de su nuca tentando con sus uñas la piel de su espalda arañandola suavemente en una muda invitación por seguirle el juego. Colt se dejó hacer cuando las manos femeninas de la chica comenzaron acariciarle la nuca y prontamente se vio a sí mismo ansiando un contacto mas caluroso.

Esa bruja de ojos claros lo había encantado por completo.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente y su respiración tan agitada como la de ella, mirándose a los ojos; ambos sincronizados bajo el mismo deseo, fueron acercando sus bocas la una con la otra…

Hasta que el sonido de un celular los detuvo.

Ella brinco sorprendida y un sonrojo invadió su cara cuando se dio cuenta de la razón, el mismo también se había puesto rojo cuando sintió el _pequeño_ accidente entre ellos.

— Yo...debo contestar...— dijo todavía roja y el asintió dejándola ir.

La vio tomar el aparato de la mesilla de sala para posteriormente contestar. Dijo algunas cosas en otro idioma que él no entendió ni de chiste y comenzó a gritar en el teléfono mas euforica mientras las veia correr y perderse en el pasillo de donde él había salido y después salir pero ya vestida con ropas mas sencillas.

Ella colgó y después le dirigió una mirada mas resignada.

— Supongo que no sera hoy. — y se acerco a él tendiéndole su camisa.

— ¿Porque no me acompañas afuera?

Él asintió obediente y la siguió hasta afuera del departamento, el camino fue en silencio y tranquillo, cada uno ocupado en sus asuntos hasta que llegaron afuera del edificio.

La desconocida saludo a la lejanía a un hombre de apariencia mayor de claros ojos verdes y pelo castaño para después voltearse hacia él y tomar su mano.

— Se que anoche no nos presentamos de la mejor manera y que ahora seguramente no hay tiempo — dijo mientras escribía algunas cosas con un bolígrafo que había sacado de su bolso sobre la palma de su mano — pero de verdad disfrute mucho estar contigo ayer, así que, Colt repitamoslo ¿vale?

Colt nisiquiera pudo pensar en una respuesta cuando los brazos de ella se enrollaron en su cuello atrayéndolo en un beso, que duro pocos segundos pero que para el fue como si le hicieran el amor a su boca, lento y rápido, húmedo y caliente. Aquel rose lo había dejado pidiendo por más.

— Espero tu llamada — dijo bajito, todavía intercambiando sus alientos, con un ultimo beso la mujer se separo de él despidiéndose con un guiño hacia el automóvil donde la esperaban.

Colt se habia quedado paralizado en la cera viendo hacia donde ella de habia marchado y sólo fue conciente de eso hasta que sintio algo humedo resbalar por la comisura de sus labios. Apenado, se cubrio el rostro con la mano notando ahora si, con claridad lo que ella habia escrito.

Profesora Mikasa Elli Ackerman. Y abajo los dígitos de lo que seria su teléfono móvil.

Colt lo obesrvo con entusiasmo mientras una sonrisa boba se acentuaba en su rostro.

— Colt Grice, eres un tipo con suerte.

.

.

.

**Mi primer ColtKasa osi osi.**

**Muy bien antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que lean esto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**Este es el primero de siete Shots para la semana MultiKasa, hoy llegue tarde pero pronto actualizare ;v**

**Michi, este te lo dedico a ti que yo se que te encanta esta pareja, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus buenos consejos.**

**—_Z_eth**


	2. Deudas Connie x Mikasa

**Advertencias**: Posible OoC en los personajes.

Lenguaje obsceno.

**Parejas**: Connie Springer / Mikasa Ackerman.

**Géneros**: Romance

**Clasificación**: K

**Disclaimer**: Todos sus personajes a Hajime Isayama.

**Summary**: Lo que para Mikasa comenzo como una tarde lluviosa y frustrante en la escuela, termino en encuentro torpe y adorable.

**N/A**: Al final del capítulo.

.

.

.

**_S_**obre albóndigas, autobuses y otras deudas.

.

.

.

— Por favor Levi, solo te estoy pidiendo un favor.

_— ¿Un favor dices? Afuera pareciera que el mar se nos viene encima ¿y tu me pides que atraviese media ciudad para ir por ti? No me hagas reir Mikasa_.

— Por dios, solo te estoy pidiendo eso, estoy varada en la escuela y con esta lluvia no podre ir al metro a tiempo.

_— Ese no es mi problema. Debiste pensarlo mejor al salir de casa._

— ¡Ni siquiera alcancé a desayunar! ¿tu crees que me quedaría a ver el reporte del clima con el tiempo que tenía? Por favor hermano, hoy quede de ir con Eren y Armin al centro comercial, no puedes dejarme aquí.

_— Si puedo y lo haré. Escucha mocosa caprichosa, no me importa el porqué saliste tarde y la razón por la que no llevaste un paraguas contigo, lo que sí se es que yo no voy arriesgar a que mi coche se quede atorado con esta lluvia por ti. Si quieres ver a esos desperdicios de oxígeno tendrás que arreglártelas tú sola._

Mikasa ni siquiera fue capaz de refutar cuando escucho la línea muerta indicando que la llamada había terminado. Ella miró el teléfono entre enojada e indignada y estuvo a punto de lanzarlo por la rabia hasta que se lo pensó mejor.

— No, no Mikasa, este es el tercer teléfono durante el año, si lo pierdes mamá te va colgar.—

Resignada, aprovechó que el teléfono seguía encendido para ver la hora: eran las cuatro cuarenta y tres, si se apresuraba a tomar el autobús que la llevara a casa solo tardaría cuarenta minutos. Ofuscada, comenzó a hacer planes tratando de calcular el tiempo que le llevaría hacerlo. Con tanto en la cabeza ya hasta había empezado a morderse las uñas como la mala costumbre que tenía, tan centrada estaba en buscar alternativas para su situación que había mordido de más y ahora tenia el pulgar lastimado.

Se quejó en voz alta maldiciendo en el nombre de su hermano mientras besaba la yema de su dedo herido como si con eso pudiese detener el dolor infringido.

— ¿Estas bien? — cuestionó una voz detrás de ella y Mikasa casi saltó de la sorpresa.

Volteo hacia donde provenía el llamado y vio a un muchacho.

Se veia más alto que ella, de piel ligeramente tostada y ojos color miel, Mikasa solo lo había escaneado pocos segundos antes de volver su mirada hacia el frente pero pudo distinguir el logo de su universidad en la chaqueta que él traía puesta.

— Si lo estoy — fue todo lo que dijo escondiendo su mano.

— ¿Segura? Parecia que dolía...— volvió a insistir y Mikasa reprocho mentalmente lo entrometido que era.

— Estoy bien. — fue tajante su respuesta y con eso quería asegurarse de que cualquier conversación muriera en el momento, no se sentía con los ánimos suficientes como para ser educada hoy.

Ella siguió viendo hacia la calle esperando a que saliera el autobús que tomaría pero todo era difícil teniendo en cuenta que ya estaba oscuro por los nubarrones grises más aparte sabiendo que pronto iba a anochecer. Si tan solo no hubiese tardado tanto en la escuela no estaría bajo el techo de esa parada esperando un milagro.

— ¿Que ruta esperas? — volvió a cuestionarla el mismo chico y Mikasa estuvo tentada a no responderle pero igualmente lo hizo.

— La 092, circuito este.

Él soltó un silbido largo de admiración mientras la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Suerte con eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿por qué? — respondió con urgencia presintiendo que lo que iba a decir el chico no era bueno.

— Bueno, es que esas rutas tardan años en pasar, después de las tres ya no son tan seguidos por aquí. Una vez tuve que esperar por horas y este clima no creo que vaya hacer las cosas más fáciles — finalizó el castaño observando la expresión de Mikasa.

_No, no, no, no ¡no! ¡¿por qué justo hoy?!_

Mikasa se dejó caer en la banca enterrando su rostro entre manos. La esperanza de poder ver a sus amigos se desvaneció tan rápido como vino y lo peor es que no era eso lo que dolía verdaderamente, dolía que a ellos les diera igual y se marcharan. El sólo pensamiento ya le había causado angustia y el hecho la haría terminar llorando en plena vía pública.

Se había deprimido y las cosas todavía no pasaban. Que patético.

Estaba tratando de revolcarse en su propia miseria cuando escucho algo caerse al suelo, sorbiendo por la nariz levantó la vista para encontrar al mismo muchacho rebuscando algo en su mochila, a su alrededor había bolas de papel, envolturas de bocadillos y cuadernos. En su rostro solo había una mueca de concentración buscando lo que sea que fuera, su lengua asomaba ligeramente entre sus labios y Mikasa se preguntó internamente si tenía algún complejo de mascota.

Ya amargada, saco su celular tratando de localizar el número de Armin, si ella no podría ir con ambos por lo menos les avisaría el porque, estaba por llamar cuando un sonido de victoria la distrajo.

El castaño había sacado un pequeño objeto cuadrado, un toper envuelto en una fina servilleta con estampado de flores que a Mikasa le recordado los preciados bordados que hacía su madre. El chico comenzó a desenvolver la tela y posteriormente quitar la tapa que lo protegía para después ofrecerle su contenido.

— ¿Quieres? Mi mamá las hizo.— ofreció con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mikasa enarco una ceja viendo el contenido, eran pequeñas albóndigas de carne ensalzadas con algo de soja y semillas de ajonjolí. Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Gracias pero no tengo hambre — y no era mentira, su desesperación y el desánimo que ahora cargaba también le había encogido el estómago.

— Vamos, toma una por lo menos — suplicó el castaño y Mikasa frunció las cejas escéptica, él por otro lado, amplió su sonrisa — Mamá dice que la comida es el mejor remedio cuando nos pasa algo malo, sinceramente yo no sé si es verdad o no pero a mi me ha funcionado.

Mikasa quiso declinar nuevamente la oferta pero por alguna razón los ojos de aquel muchacho le enviaron una punzada de culpabilidad. Suspirando pesadamente, alargó su mano para tomar una de las albóndigas con los palillos que precisamente estaban dentro del toper.

Miro la bola de carne algo insegura de si comerla o no y le envió una mirada al chico frente a ella sin sorprenderse de que se metiera la albóndiga con total facilidad engullendola toda.

Mikasa mordió la carne despacio, la textura era suave pero las semillas de ajonjolí le daban ese toque crujiente por fuera, estaba bien condimentada y la salsa de soja sólo realzaba los demás ingredientes. Mikasa no tenía hambre, pero en dos mordiscos más se la termino, incluso, llego a lamer la salsa que había quedado embarrada en sus dedos.

Levantó la vista decidida a tomar otra cuando notó que el chico la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, Mikasa sintió el rubor arder en sus mejillas, avergonzada con ella misma, oculto su cara tras su cabello evitando la brillante mirada del chico quien, al verse sorprendido, también bajó la vista hacia el suelo.

Pasaron unos minutos en un incómodo silencio, las albóndigas fueron olvidadas y Mikasa sintió la ansiedad trepar por su espalda tan exasperante como debía ser. Se paro de la banca dispuesta a ver si había señales del autobús cuando escucho el rugido de un motor; ilusionada, Mikasa volteo para después sentir el agua fría y apestosa de los charcos empaparla completamente.

Lo que faltaba.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Acaso estas ciego?! — grito furiosa ¿para esto se había quedado tanto tiempo esperando? Si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría ella misma se hubiese ido caminando bajo toda esa lluvia, ahora no sólo no podría ver a sus amigos, sino que todavía llegaría mojada y apestosa a alcantarillas

El colmo.

Algo cálido se instaló en sus hombros y la envolvió suavemente, la tela de la chaqueta de aquel chico le rozó los hombros y Mikasa volteo hacia sorprendida al mismo tiempo que confundida.

— ¿Esta tibia no? No pasarás frio con eso — le dijo y Mikasa parpadeo todavía sin entender por qué.

Claro que estaba tibia, de hecho ni siquiera estaba haciendo frío y Mikasa no necesitaba la chaqueta y supuso que él también sabía eso pero aun así no sabía porque de repente se sentía tan aliviada.

— Gracias por el gesto pero… — respondió intentando sacarse la prenda — la voy apestar si me la pongo así que-

El chico previó sus intenciones y paró en seco a Mikasa tomándola por los hombros evitando con eso que se quitaste la chaqueta.

— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo negativa que eres?

— ¿Perdón? — pregunto incrédula.

— Eres demasiado terca, sabes que vives lejos y que la lluvia seguramente no se va quitar pero insistes en no necesitar ayuda. Puedes resfriarte si sales asi de mojada ¿por qué te cuesta tanto? Sólo aceptala ¿quieres? — término aun sin soltarla de los hombros y clavando sus ojos ambares en los de ella.

Mikasa solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y el chico la soltó despacio para después rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo. Ambos se sentaron en la banca rehuyendo sus miradas hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

— No se como agradecerte...— dijo al final jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, . El muchacho resopló por la nariz mientras se recargaba sobre el poste.

— No es algo que deberías pagarme

— Pero puedo.

— Quizás pero no es necesario. Yo lo quise así después de todo.— le guiño un ojo jugando y Mikasa levantó una ceja entre divertida y contrariada.

— Aunque si insistes a pagarme tal vez podamos llegar a un trato — esta vez se acercó un poco a Mikasa y ella parpadeó confusa.

— No tengo dinero.

— Oe…¿de verdad parezco un mal tipo? — pregunto con el semblante más sombrío.

— No — susurro bajito mientras se aferraba a la chaqueta de él, el muchacho solo desvió la mirada avergonzado.

— Entonces…¿qué tal si me dices tu nombre?

— ¿Mi nombre?

Él sólo asintió decidido y Mikasa se lo pensó; no había nada de malo con darle su nombre además, ya se había comportado los suficientemente mal como para no acceder a esa petición.

— Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman.

— ¿Mikasa? — dijo el castaño no creyendo lo que oía y una repentina mueca de burla se formó en su rostro

— Si, bueno de donde yo vengo ese nombre es muy común — Mikasa lo dijo con la misma expresión.

— Es un nombre muy raro ¿no te hacen bullying?

Ella frunció las cejas pensando, Mikasa nunca había sido especialmente social con las personas así que lo que decían de ella le iba y venía. Si de alguna forma se comenzaran a burlar de ella por eso no le importaría mucho y si lo hiciera…

— Tendrían que vivir cerca de un hospital para hacerlo — no por nada era de las mejores en sus clases de boxeo. Él sólo le dedico una mirada más escéptica.

— Y…¿tengo que buscar otra forma de endeudarme para saber el tuyo?— el castaño resopló una risa pequeña mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— No, no, eso ya viene en el paquete. Además, si algún día piensas regresarmela — señaló la chaqueta — tendrás que preguntar por mi ¿no?

— Tienes razón.

— Me llamo Connie, Connie Springer. — dijo con una sonrisa grande, Mikasa pudo notar la manera adorable en que sus hoyuelos se formaban en la esquinas de su boca.

— ¿Connie? — incrédula volvió repetirlo y miró al chico sólo para confirmarlo. Se empezó a reír.

— Sí sí búrlate lo que quieras — Connie agito la mano en el aire — estoy acostumbrado.

— ¡Perdón! Es que...¿es por eso que me preguntabas del bullying?

— No le veo nada de malo buscar una persona igual de marginada que tú — respondió frunciendo sus labios, y el gesto terminó por hacerla reír más.

— ¿Pero que Connie no es nombre de chica?

— ¿Que pasa contigo? Es también un nombre masculino — ella se puso roja de la risa y tuvo que tapar su boca para evitar reírse tan abiertamente "Reírse de esa manera no es femenino" le hubiese dicho su tía Kyomi.

Ella se calmó sólo cuando Connie le volvio a dirigir el cuenco con las albóndigas y de las cuales ella aceptó sin reparos.

— Así que dime — Connie mordió la carne y miró hacia Mikasa — ¿que hace una chica linda como tú varada en este lugar? — Mikasa trago lo que había masticado y tambien miro en su dirección. _Connie tiene ojos muy bonitos._

— Llegue tarde de una prueba con Shadis y para cuando salí ya estaba lloviendo. Lo demás, pues ya lo sabes ¿no? — respondió con una sonrisa burlona, Connie se sonrojo en su lugar.

— No era mi intención …

— Esta bien, no es como si hubiese sido muy discreta — tranquilizo ella suavizando su rostro. Ambos sonrieron.

Escucharon el sonido de una bocina pitar a la lejanía y ambos jóvenes giraron hacia de donde provenía observando a un autobús.

— Es aqui cuando comienzas a creer en los milagros, es el 092

Mikasa lloró emocionada mientras tomaba sus cosas igual que Connie, acercándose a la orilla de la cera para esperar la parada. El autobús se estaciono frente a ellos y de el varios pasajeros bajaron, entre sombrillas e impermeables Mikasa divisó la escalinata y piso el primer escalón dándose cuenta que Connie no la seguía.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿te vas quedar mas rato ahí? Sube.

Connie solo le dedico una sonrisa radiante mientras se metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— Mi autobús pasó hace rato ya.

Mikasa parpadeo confundida mientras lo procesaba, escuchó que el conductor le gritaba algo pero ella ni supo que era.

— Pero…¿por qué? — cuestiono repentinamente molesta. La lluvia no había parado en ningún momento y el cielo ya estaba oscuro ¿que clase de ruta tomaría ahora él para volver?

— Te lo dije antes ¿no? No es el lugar ni la hora para que una chica tan bonita ande sola.

Connie la empujo suavemente de los hombros y ella subió el escalón completo antes de que las puertas se cerraran y Connie se alejara..

— Nos vemos después, Mikasa. — fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de que el autobús comenzará a andar.

Mikasa se sintió repentinamente desanimada, había escuchado que el chofer le decía algo pero ella ya ni lo escuchaba, pago el pasaje y se sentó en un lugar vacío cerca de la salida.

_Es un tonto_ penso eso mientras jugaba de nuevo con sus dedos. No quería admitirlo aún pero Connie la había consolado tan amablemente que dejarlo solo en la parada la pareció que era muy cruel. Si tan sólo hubiese preguntado antes, si le hubiese preguntado antes ella pudo haberse quedado con él más tiempo.

Recordar su sonrisa no le hacía las cosas mas fáciles, y sus ojos tan bonitos como brillantes la llenaba de un sentimiento agridulce. La chaqueta de él estaba tibia en sus hombros y se aferro a ella manteniendo el recuerdo.

— _Si algún día piensas regresarmela, tendras que preguntar por mi ¿no?_

Su nombre, él estaba en la misma universidad, podría ser que incluso en una de sus clases.

La esperanza afloro en el pecho de Mikasa y por primera vez en la tarde, fue algo que ni la lluvia pudo llevarse.

.

.

.

**Bueno, volvi a llegar tarde a publicar y va tocar doble hoy.****Si les soy sincera, me encanto hacer este 3 ¿Alguien más piensa que Connie es adorable o solosoyyo? A pero en FB.****Espero que les guste uwu**

**—_Z_eth**


End file.
